1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-conductor flat flexible cable cutter assembly and in particular to a cutter assembly which accurately profiles the sides and end of a cable for subsequent termination by a known connector.
2. The Prior Art
Multi-conductor flat flexible cables are well known in the electrical industry. These cables are made in a wide variety of configurations and primarily comprise a plurality of parallel spaced conductors embedded in insulation material. The cable can include shielding grids if desired. The insulation layer is preferably extruded around the conductors and may be profiled on one or both surfaces with a ribbed configuration that substantially conforms to the positioning of the conductors within the cable. Examples of how such cables are fabricated can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,005,739, and 3,082,292.
The cables with an extruded insulation generally have a medial flash or flange which, while remaining within tolerances, is sufficiently uneven that the side edges of the cable are unsuitable for use as guides when terminating the cable. Some electrical connectors rely on the side edges of the cable for alignment purposes when effecting termination of the cable, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,506 for an example. Thus it becomes necessary to trim the end of the cable so that it has an accurate profile which may be used with assurance that proper termination of the conductors will be effected.